Sloth
Sloth is one of the Seven Deadly Enemies of Man. Biography Released by Black Adam When Teth-Adam's family was murdered, he unleashed the Seven Deadly Sins, including Sloth, to kill his family's murderers and eventually millions of people in the city of Kahndaq. Sloth and the rest of the Sins then killed the Council of Wizards, but the last surviving wizard managed to defeat Sloth and the Sins, before imprisoning them within statues in the Rock of Eternity.Shazam! Meeting Thaddeus Sivana In 1974, when the wizard attempted to find a champion to inherit his powers, and he brought the young Thaddeus Sivana to the Rock of Eternity. Wrath and the other sins watched as the wizard offered Thaddeus to become his champion and receive his powers, but they offered Thaddeus to become their champion by playing on his insecurities that his abusive unloving father and bullying older brother Sid made him develop, making Thaddeus attempt to take the Eye of Sin and the Wizard to deem unworthy and send him back to earth. However, Wrath and the other sins sent Thaddeus a message on his magic 8 ball to find them. Freed by Sivana In 2018, as the Wizard had failed to find a champion to inherit his powers, Sivana, now a doctor, arrives on Rock of Eternity and takes the Eye of Sin, which frees Wrath and the other sins escaped from their statues. They then entered Sivana's body with the Eye of Sin, empowering Sivana. The next day, when Sivana goes to his father's company, Sivana Industries, interrupts a board meeting, and uses his new found powers to kill Sid by throwing out the window, he unleashes Sloth and the other sins on the board members, then Sloth and the other sins kill all of them expect Mr. Sivana. After Sivana gloats to his father about his "real power", Sloth and the other sins inform Sivana that the wizard had finally chosen his champion and instruct him to kill the champion before he learns how to use his powers or he will defeat him. After Sivana tells the sins to show where to find the champion, and recalls the sins to his body, except Greed, whom Sivana orders to kill his father for displaying greed. Fight against the Shazam family After Sivana finds the champion, who a teenager named Billy Batson, and he forces Billy to give him his powers by taking his foster siblings Freddy, Mary, Pedro, Eugene, and Darla hostage, then when Sivana takes Billy to the Rock of Eternity so he can transfer his powers to Sivana, Wrath and the other sins are unleashed to watch. Billy tries to convince Sivana that Wrath and the other sins are just using him, Sloth, Wrath, and Lust urge Sivana not to listen to him and try to make Billy give up his powers. But they stopped by Freddy, Mary, Pedro, Eugene, and Darla, who followed them through the portal, and Freddy strikes Sivana with his batarang in the back of the head, which causes Sivana to bleed, which causes Billy to release needs the sins in his body keep his powers. Then Sivana recalls Wrath and the other sins to his body so he can heal. After Billy and his siblings escape from Sivana on the Rock of Eternity and the two begin a fight at a Christmas carnival, Sivana unleashes Sloth and the others sins, except Envy, the sin that represents himself so he can keep his powers, to capture Billy's siblings while Wrath fights Billy and Sloth manages to capture Pedro. When Billy was about to give up to Sivana and he recalls Sloth and the other sins to his body, Billy then remembered how the Wizard told him fill the thrones of his "brothers and sisters" and he decides share his powers with his siblings and turns them into adult superheroes by getting them to say the Wizard's name, then Sivana releases Wrath and the other sins, except Envy, again, while Billy and Sivana continue to fight, his siblings fight against the other sins, and Sloth fights against Mary. The fight at the carnival continues until Billy tricks Envy into leaving Sivana's body rendering Sivana powerless. As Sloth was continuing fight against Mary at carnival, Billy returns with the now powerless Sivana and removes the Eye of Sin from him, Sloth and the other sins are then sucked back into it. Then Billy and his siblings return Eye of Sin to Rock of Eternity, which the newly formed Shazam Family decide to use as their lair, and Sloth and the other sins are imprisoned in their statues once again. Personality He is the embodiment of sloth, laziness, and apathy. Powers and Abilities To be added Equipment *'Eye of Sin': To be added Relationships Allies *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man **Envy **Gluttony **Lust **Pride **Greed **Wrath *Mister Mind *Teth-Adam/Black Adam *Thaddeus Sivana - Former Host Enemies *The Wizard Shazam † *Mr. Sivana † *Shazam Family - Attempted Victims **Billy Batson/Shazam **Mary Bromfield **Freddy Freeman **Eugene Choi **Pedro Peña **Darla Dudley Gallery The seven sins - hologram.jpeg Seven Sins.jpg References External Links * Category:Shazam! characters Category:Villains Category:Magic users Category:Mystical Entities Category:Creatures Category:Demons